bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elzic the Archromancer
Get ready for my third monthly boss. I may just make a NavBox and put it at the bottom of all of these so you can find them easier (If that's even possible on this wiki. Note: I created it before finishing this page so it is possible). Anyway, Elzic the Archromancer can take over any round between 50 and 80 on weekdays in the month of August. Stats HP: 10,000. Speed: 1/2 Red Bloon. Appears On: Has a 1% chance to take over any round from 50 to 80 on weekdays in the month of August. He is one of the most commonly found, as he appears on 20 days of his month, and has a 1/100 chance per round to spawn. Custom Map: Argania. Look under the Espor Desert part of Wrath of the Elements in the mission, 'Battle for Argania'. There it gives a brief overview, except in this one, there is no Bloon Barracks. BGM (Listen to while reading the rest of page too): The Final Confrontation Backstory Elzic was the historical for being Karnok's acclaimed apprentice for much of their younger years. That is, until Elzic was stabbed in the back by Karnok due to his delving into forbidden magic. Because of this, he eventually went on to train Slyvia in his arcane teachings, in hopes to kill the rising Bloonjitsu Master, Shadoo Fist, and remove him from the grand scheme of things. Unluckily for Elzic, Shadoo survived due to the wisdom of Tylak, one of his old friends, and has now teamed up with Karnok and many other of the Monkey Kingdom's heroes. Now, years later, he has honed the position of Karnok and all of his new friends. He despises them all. Anyone tainted by HIS corruption is now longer worthy of living standards, in Elzic's book. One day, he will face his old teacher, in a final showdown to mark history. When will that day stike? The clock cannot tell, and Tylak refused to speak of it, all the way up until his death. Words never uttered, choked by a sense of taboo that left everyone wondering... 'When?'. And out of everyone, Karnok, was wondering the most... Not much more can be said without spoiling some of the story of Bloon to Fist, which I will continue writing. Abilities Because he once worked with the Elemental Monkey, Karnok, he has picked up a thing or to from his arsenal of powerful spells. Lets not forget to mention his own dark enchantments... Rain of Fire: Will stop moving, and raise his hands as an orange beacon shoots into the skies. Seconds later, swathes of meteors will randomly fall in a Super Monkey's range-sized area around him, dealing 4 damage to all towers hit. This ability is decently common and will last anywhere from 3-7 seconds. Summon Bloons: Will stop moving, wave his hand, and a black portal will appear in front of him. From it random bloons will spawn. By the time they stop coming in, the RBE will have totaled 500. Used uncommonly. Mending Light: Him and all bloons summoned from his Summon Fears ability will be healed every 3 seconds. Bloons will be healed by 1 layer every time, and Elzic himself recovers 100 HP every instance of healing. The ability can last anywhere from 9 to 18 seconds. He can use other attacks in conjunction with this one, unlike most. Used rarely. Sound Wave: Will leap up and smash the ground with a guitar he forms from thin air mid-jump. This will create a spreading shockwave that reaches to the end of the map and does 2 damage to all hit. Common use. Nova Bomb: Will throw out a glowing blue flare that sucks in all towers within a 1/1 Bomb Towers explosion range and fires them out randomly across the map. Stolen concept from The Big Bad Beard. Not to mention it does 2 damage for every 30px travelled. And it does fling some quite far. Uncommonly used. Orbitals of Bastion: Summons 4 orbs that spin around him for 10 seconds, destroying projectiles that hit them. He can use other attacks while this is in effect, much like Mending Light. Used rarely. Thunderboard: Strikes three towers with lightning, stunning them for 4 seconds, and dealing 12 damage. Happens pretty rarely, but happens more often than you think. Reanimate: Towers killed by him have a 10% chance to come back as an evil Revenant Monkey while this ability is in use. It is signified to be happening because there is a small black circle around him, and the path he walks on with it in use turns red. Evil Revenant Monkeys literally just throw bones at towers until killed. The Vengeance Level and Immunity does not come into play for obvious reasons. Used very rarely. Time Slow: Will jump into the air, and throw his arms out into the air, as a purple field surrounds him. He then lands and begins walking again. All projectiles that enter the field (which is about the size of a 0/0 Dart Monkey range) will move 50% slower. So they have the chance to miss him entirely. Used uncommonly. Appearance A monkey wizard guy with a black goatee. He has a blue robe with a hood, and wears a brown T-Shirt underneath it, which you can see because its open at the front (Remember my huge 3D aspect). He doesn't carry a staff or wand or anything, but just projects magic from his hand, like Karnok. Quotes Much like the Elemental Monkey he says things. Unlike him though, Elzic says it every time he USES a spell, because he cant swap spells cause he's a boss. Anyway... Elzic has multiple quotes for spells because he casts them a lot, and so it wont get stale. Rain of Fire *"You will burn!". *"Feel my agony!". *"I will char your flesh! Melt your bones!". *"None shall escape!". Summon Bloons *"The more the merrier!". *"Let shadow walk and embrace,". *"They come to my call!". Mending Light *"It warms me of your cold hearts,". *"I am not the bad one. HE betrayed ME...". *"Your anger. It hurts...". Sound Wave *"This is my show!". *"Get off my stage!". *"Is this YOUR debut?". Nova Bomb *"The arc of pain!". *"Why try when you can die?". Orbitals of Bastion *"Hold up a second...". *"Wait,". *"I'm thinking...". *"Try and get me now,". Thunderboard *"ZAP!". *"Lightning strike!". *"Today's a bit overcast...". *"Watch your head,". Reanimate *"I will MAKE you live and SUFFER,". *"Cry a river for me,". *"Your bones would look better... standing alone,". Time Slow *"Time's running out...". *"Try and keep up,". *"I bet 100 Monkey Money that nothing you throw will touch me...". Trivia *It would seem Karnok's betrayal got to him a lot. He went crazy, sided with the bloons, attacked the Monkey Kingdom, and is in a deep depression. *He appears in Bloon to Fist, just not yet. All I'm gonna say. *His battle map, Argania, is the same as a stage in Wrath of the Elements. *If you have the Elemental Monkey on the map, he will jump on screen when the map changes and yell: "At last! Revenge!". Then the battle will start. If there is no Elemental Monkey, the battle doesn't start that way. Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses